


Скажи мне, кто твой друг

by Raona



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona
Summary: Сумасшествие относительно. В девять воображаемый друг — допустимая норма.В пятнадцать — начало вялотекущей шизофрении.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву Пейрингов 4 на diary.ru для команды Хичиго/Ичиго.

Воображаемых друзей не заводят.   
Они заводятся сами.   
Как паразиты.   
Они возникают из ниоткуда, шуршат обертками от шоколада, такие идентичные и такие непохожие, такие реальные и такие ненастоящие, на самом деле, ненастоящие ни капли.   
Как паразиты, думает Ичиго, записывая конец формулы в тетрадку. Он косится в сторону и привычно натыкается взглядом на его улыбку.   
В ней девяносто шесть острых белых зубов, клыки — целых шесть — слегка увеличены, и все это для него и только для него.   
Личный паразит Ичиго улыбается девяноста шестью зубами, шестьдесят четыре из которых — зубы воображаемые, просто Ичиго нравится думать, что у Пустого их — как у акулы — в три ряда. Белых, острых, безжалостно-идеальных зуба, которыми тот впивается в его мозги.   
Ичиго отворачивается, переворачивает тетрадь и на последнем листе, прямо посередине пишет:  
«Отвали»  
Посмотрев в сторону белоснежной улыбки, дописывает снизу:  
«Не мешай хоть сейчас»  
В классе тишина, такая живая и громкая, какая бывает только на всяких тестах и контрольных. Все молчат, но звуков так много, что, кажется, начни одноклассники разом говорить — ничего ровным счетом не изменится. Скрипят карандаши, шуршит бумага, нервно клацают зубы по пластику ручки.   
Даже переглядывания создают звук.   
Даже мысли кажутся осязаемыми.  
Но стоит просто прошептать что-то — и это взорвет мерный полушум, заставит живую тишину стать статичной и жесткой, как наледь.   
Пустой внимательно читает. Сосредоточенно смотрит на Ичиго, забирает у него ручку — каков фокусник! — и пишет:  
«х=15, y=37»  
И еще через секундную заминку:  
«Можешь не проверять»  
Ичиго переворачивает тетрадку и записывает результат без проверки. Пробегает взглядом по исписанным страницам, смотрит на белый тикающий блин часов, висящий над доской — длинная стрелка в пятнадцати минутах от конца урока.  
Пустой, его воображаемый друг, его по-акульи зубастый паразит, пишет:  
«Имя подписать не забудь»  
Ичиго не напрягал воображение, чтобы выдумать его.   
Не старался, не лез вон из кожи, не думал о том, какие у него должны быть волосы, какого цвета глаза, как будет звучать голос.   
Ему вообще не нужен был воображаемый друг.  
Паразитов не заводят, они заводятся сами.  
Ичиго вырывает страницу с воображаемыми записками и сминает в кулаке, острые бумажные уголки покалывают ладонь. Закидывает на плечо сумку и, отдав тест учителю, уходит.   
К тому моменту как стрелка пересекает черту школьного звонка, он стоит у серой пластиковой двери. Узкое окошко с рифлёным стеклом, гладкая и неприветливо холодная металлическая ручка, прозрачная ячейка для таблички с фамилией. Наклейки с персонажами детских телешоу и пара кривых цветастых рисунков фломастерами смотрятся на ней так же естественно, как увешанный воздушными шарами вагончик мороженщика посреди палаты реанимации. Дверной звонок играет что-то нейтральное, Ичиго ждёт, вглядываясь в размытое отражение в окошке-бойнице.   
За секунду до того, как Икуми-сан открывает перед ним дверь, в ней отражается улыбка Пустого.   
Все девяносто шесть зубов, острых и длинных, как на его старой маске.

Воображаемых друзей не заводят, как каких-нибудь маленьких милых кроликов, аквариумных рыбок или попугаев.   
Они появляются сами.  
Как глисты или как вши.   
Как жуки-точильщики, проедающие в труху деревянные балки, на которых держится крыша.   
Лампа косо копирует Пустого на светлые доски, размазывает его бледный отпечаток по кухонному полу. Тень кривая и длинная, словно ее вытянули за колючки волос.   
— То, у чего нет имени, не существует, — говорит Пустой.  
Ичиго зевает и трет воспаленные покрасневшие глаза.   
Его воображаемый друг отбрасывает воображаемую тень.   
Его воображаемый друг совсем не воображаемо не дает ему выспаться.   
— Пятый час утра, — цедит Ичиго, глядя на часы над входом. — Ты мог подождать до восьми?  
Воображаемый друг Ичиго — невообразимый засранец.  
Он так реален, что по ночам Ичиго слышит его дыхание рядом. Чувствует, как проминается под ним кровать.   
Восхитительно точные галлюцинации. Всего лишь галлюцинации.   
Проблема в том, что осознание этого ничего не даёт Ичиго.   
Не решает проблемы.   
— У тебя есть имя, И-чи-го. Что бы ты делал без него, И-чи-го? — раскладывает по слогам Пустой и без паузы просит: — Налей мне молока.   
Ичиго снова зевает. Он пришёл на кухню за молоком для себя, но забыл. Со сна он плохо соображает.   
С тех пор как Ичиго снял с Пустого маску, он постоянно напоминает ему о том, что ему нужно имя.  
«Кагами? Сато? Юки?» — предлагает Ичиго.  
«Офелия? Долли? Мистер Хайд?» — спрашивает Ичиго  
«Ёбаный идиот», — отвечает Пустой.  
Ичиго называет его Пустым, потому что внутри у него пусто. Сквозная дыра в его груди размером чуть больше кулака, внутри которой чернота, внутри которой ничего нет. Когда Ичиго касается её пальцами, его бьёт озноб, словно он сунул руку во что-то мёртвое, ледяное, разложившееся на атомы задолго до того, как первое солнце вспыхнуло в чёрном вакууме.   
— Я не знаю твоего имени, — в который раз повторяет Ичиго, свет из холодильника ослепляет его маленьким фотонным взрывом.   
Достав бутылку молока, он не глядя шарит рукой в сушилке.   
— Ты просто не слышишь его, — говорит Пустой, протягивая стакан.   
В свете крошечной лампы над плитой его кожа кажется горчично-жёлтой, как старая вощёная бумага.   
Так реален, когда дышит в затылок Ичиго, до боли настоящий, когда сжимает его, когда ласкает языком позвонки на шее, прикусывает кожу. Ичиго хочется орать, хочется его оттолкнуть, убрать ощущение накрывающего его тепла — от спины, где Пустой тесно прижимается к нему, до самого паха, где от этой близости сладко, жарко тянет. От того самого момента, как его воображаемый друг запускает воображаемую руку под резинку пижамных штанов, до минуты, когда настоящий Ичиго, кусая мокрый угол подушки, кончает, вздрагивая в его руках.   
Это всего лишь галлюцинации.  
Это просто защитный рефлекс, переступивший черту личной катастрофы.   
Забрав стакан, Ичиго отпихивает Пустого локтем. Молоко плещется с таким звуком, будто кто-то цокает языком. Цок-цок-цок. Пара капель остаётся на столешнице.   
Ичиго ставит бутылку обратно — ещё один беззвучный световой взрыв — и садится за стол. Пустой уже там. Сидит на краю, прямо напротив, ровно перед его носом, широко раздвинув ноги. Ичиго внимательно изучает своё молоко.  
— Называя предметы именами, ты даешь им жизнь, — говорит Пустой, покачивая правой ногой. — Делаешь их настоящими.  
Босая белая ступня каждый раз задевает щиколотку Ичиго.  
Ичиго говорит:  
— А, так вот оно что.   
Поставив стакан между его ног, Ичиго качает головой:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был настоящим.   
Он хочет, чтобы его никогда не было.   
Чтобы жизнь была нормальной.   
— Тупой ёбаный идиот, — скрипит раздражённо Пустой. — У меня уже есть имя.  
В руке у него нож. Для мяса, наверное, потому что большой. Ичиго не много смыслит в готовке и ножах, но это не имеет значения, когда нож жадно и нетерпеливо тычется в кадык.   
Пустой — злой, белоглазый, воображаемый и яркий, как негатив, — нависает над ним, облизывая потрескавшиеся губы, и собирается, вероятно, воображаемо вспороть Ичиго горло.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты вспомнил? — шепчет он, наклоняясь к самому уху. Слова ломкие, как сухая трава. Пустой говорит, другой рукой сжимая шею Ичиго, впиваясь в загривок: — Если ты не назовёшь его, Ичиго, мне придётся сожрать тебя.   
Становится холодно. Кухонная темнота, едва подкрашенная желтизной лампы, сереет, смыкается над Ичиго туманной пеленой, наполненной запахом размокшей грязи. Запахом гнилой рыбы.   
Зубцы теней камыша на воде, пузырящейся, кипящей от дождя.   
Гнилая вода — под рубашку, под брюки, в ботинки.  
В легкие.  
Лезет.  
Вонючая.  
Мертвая.  
Гнилая-гнилая-гнилая.  
Мамамамамамамамамамочка, где ты?  
Ичиго задыхается.   
Кислород густеет у него внутри, становится жирным, как глина. Его сейчас стошнит. Вывернет всего наизнанку.  
— Вспомни, Ичиго, — говорит Пустой, зрачки как червоточины в тусклых жемчужинах. Голос хрипит, громыхает содрогающимся в агонии мотором, когда он говорит: — Вспомни, я сказал, что меня зовут...  
Белый шум сыплется пеплом из его открытого рта.  
Запах разлитого бензина. Запах горящего пластика. Кровь на руках почти чёрная в свете фар. От капота валит густой серый пар.  
Мамочка?   
В ушах звенит.  
Что-то налетает из мокрой высокой травы, сбивает его, что-то мелкое, белое и с зубами, много зубов, белых-белых, в свете фар так хорошо видно, машина перевёрнутая, помятая. Почему? Мама?  
— Прекрати, — хрипит Ичиго. — Пожалуйста, хватит, прекрати.  
В свете фар и огня. Трава пахнет горящим бензином.   
В ушах звенит.   
— Хватит! — рявкает Ичиго.  
В ушах звенит.   
Снова кухня. И ничего.  
Пустой проводит по острию ножа пальцем. Выступившая капля крови в свете крошечной лампы над плитой почти чёрная, как муравей.   
— Слабак, — говорит он, презрительно морща нос.   
Кровь капает в молоко.   
Отворачиваясь, Ичиго спешно вытирает тыльной стороной ладони мокрые щёки. 

Сумасшествие относительно.   
В девять воображаемый друг — допустимая норма.  
В пятнадцать — начало вялотекущей шизофрении.   
Длинные, многообещающие приписки в истории болезни. Новые таблетки, которые обязательно помогут. Если не помогут, то будут другие таблетки, которые уж точно, обязательно.   
Детям можно видеть призраков и верить в существование страны Оз, но чем старше ты становишься, тем меньше у тебя прав.   
Твоё воображение — вот твой единственный враг.   
Ветер шевелит зелёную органзу на окне. Тонкие белые вышитые прожилки на ткани отбрасывают тени, свет в комнате призрачный, зеленовато синий, как морская вода.   
Грозовой воздух теснит сладкой алюминиевой свежестью лёгкие Ичиго, когда он говорит:   
— Он приставил к моей шее нож. Такой большой, для нарезки мяса, кажется. И снова спросил про имя.  
За пять минут до этого Икуми-сан, щелкнув красной, как недозревшая вишня, кнопкой записи на диктофоне, спрашивает его:  
— Как прошла твоя неделя, Ичиго?  
С этого начинается каждый сеанс, со щелчка записи и вопроса о том, что изменилось за прошедшие семь дней.   
Пустой, сидящий на краю стола, копирует её позу и говорит:  
— Расскажи нам, Ичиго, сколько ты ещё протянешь. — Он берет со стола мандарин и подкидывает его в руке, как оранжевый мячик. Добавляет: — Две, три, одну? Месяц?  
Гигантское цунами пробралось в послеобеденный город неслышным шагом и беззвучно обрушилось, заполняя собой дома. Ичиго почти слышит, как за окном в океаническом безмолвии парят бегущие наверх, к воздуху, люди.  
— Я не очень терпелив, И-чи-го, — тянет Пустой.   
Он настолько ненавидит его имя, что вытворяет с ним нечто непотребное с помощью голосовых связок и языка.  
Икуми-сан спрашивает:  
— Ты был испуган?  
Занавеска колышется, тени паутиной бликов пляшут по комнате.   
— Нет, я не был испуган, — отвечает Ичиго, глядя на то, как Пустой чёрными ногтями раздирает оранжевую шкурку и откусывает от мандарина целиком. — Он же ненастоящий.  
Как призраки.   
Как страна Оз.  
Безмозглое пугало, трусливый лев.  
Пустой усмехается этому, как хорошей старой шутке, понятной только им двоим. Сок стекает по его подбородку и оставляет пятна на вороте футболки.   
Если бы кто-то спросил Ичиго, на что это похоже, когда медленно сходишь с ума, он бы ответил: на воду.   
Вода веками пожирает сушу, медленно, но верно стачивает края материков. Слизывает холодными синими языками волн города с карт.  
Шесть лет Ичиго постоянно посещает врачей, старательно копающихся в его мозгах. Ест таблетки, которые не действуют. И рассказывает, рассказывает бесконечную историю о том, как прошла его неделя.  
Он на самом деле не очень-то понимает, что происходит, но не надо тратить годы на зубрёжку учебников, чтобы почувствовать, куда всё катится.   
Однажды Венеция его разума окончательно прогниёт.  
Однажды Атлантиду его психики затопит нахер.  
Он сам свой единственный враг, вот что.   
Когда он говорит об этом Икуми-сан, та спрашивает: «У тебя были мысли покончить с собой?».   
С картины над книжной полкой напротив стекает акварельный карп, пачкая воду красной краской. Шуршит кассета в диктофоне, фиксируя тишину.  
Пустой достает из сумки Икуми-сан серебристый патрон не больше указательного пальца длиной. Снимает крышку, выкручивая из него светло-красную пулю помады. Она стёрта с одного края чуть сильнее.   
— Он всё ещё пристаёт к тебе, как ты говорил? — интересуется Икуми-сан.  
Перед тем, как задать вопрос, она медлит.   
Это очень неловкий вопрос.   
У него обязан быть очень неловкий ответ.  
Пустой, медленно проводя красной пулей по губам, говорит:  
— Да, Ичиго, расскажи ей, как. — Он обрисовывает одну губу, затем вторую, затем поворачивается и улыбается Ичиго криво прорисованным окровавленным оскалом: — Расскажи ей, как ты любишь, когда тебе отдрачивают с парой пальцев в заднице. Может, это раскроет твой богатый внутренний мир с новой стороны, — говорит красный кривой рот.  
Карп проплывает мимо Ичиго, задевая плавниками шею.   
Вот такой очень неловкий ответ.   
— Он не переставал, — говорит Ичиго.   
На вопрос, зачем им эти записи, Икуми-сан говорит: «Это часть терапии». Овеществление болезни, перенесение душевного недуга в физическую форму.   
В уничтожаемую форму.   
«Ты сможешь избавиться от них, когда выздоровеешь», — поясняет Икуми-сан.   
Ичиго часто представляет блаженную пустоту и тишину рядом. Представляет, как молоток разгрызает хрустящий пластик в мелкую пыль.   
Представляет, как Пустой корчится, как в нём появляются трещины и дыры, и белая безжизненная кожа осыпается шелухой, демонстрируя спрятанное под ней ничего.   
Эта цель настолько далека от Ичиго, что ему кажется, однажды этой плёнкой можно будет протянуть путеводную нить в другую галактику. Несколько раз.   
— Почему ты пропустил три недели, Ичиго? — спрашивает Икуми-сан, глядя на него обеспокоенно и осторожно. — Что-то произошло?  
Она мать, нашедшая в сумке сына пакет с травой, откопавшая под матрасом дочери упаковку презервативов, обнаружившая в голове чужого ребёнка огромную жадную опухоль под названием безумие. Ичиго нравится Икуми-сан, потому что она первая, кто начал его не только слушать, но и слышать. У неё получается очень вкусный чай.   
Конечно, произошло, думает Ичиго.   
Продолжает происходить.   
Пустой, лежащий на столе, отрывается от изучения её ежедневника. Приподняв голову, он скалится акульим красным ртом и отвечает за Ичиго:  
— Потому что это всё бесполезно, Большие-Титьки-сан.  
— Лодыжку на физкультуре потянул, — говорит Ичиго, наклоняется и берёт со стола мандарин. — Забыл позвонить и предупредить, извините.   
Потому что вода никогда не отступает.

Самая большая проблема в том, что никогда точно не знаешь, где начинается воображаемое, а где оно заканчивается.  
Никогда нельзя быть уверенным в том, где находишься.  
Нельзя быть уверенным в том, что делаешь.  
Нельзя быть уверенным в том, что и кому говоришь.   
Это единственное, чего боится Ичиго. Полное отсутствие контроля над собой.   
Вторая самая большая по счёту проблема: Пустой об этом знает.   
Он — часть его больного сознания.   
Плоть от плоти его, глюк от глюка его.  
От него ничего нельзя утаить или спрятать.   
Асфальт чёрным языком облизывает щёку Ичиго до крови. На секунду отдалившись, впечатывается в него каждой шероховатостью, оставляя на лице влажный красный след.   
С каждым ударом Ичиго чувствует, как футболка на груди хлюпает по луже.   
— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что это поможет? — спрашивает Пустой, сидящий на корточках перед ним.   
Вместе с асфальтом он раскачивается вверх-вниз, вверх и вниз. Носки его белоснежных кроссовок заляпаны мелкими крапинами грязи.   
Вид у Пустого озабоченный. Глаза от удивления вот-вот повываливаются на асфальт двумя бильярдными восьмерками.   
Ичиго сплёвывает зуб во время очередного полёта вверх.   
— Да ты с ума сошёл, — говорит Пустой без тени улыбки.   
Ичиго усмехается — отличная ведь шутка. Губа с той стороны, которой его возят по земле, сильно саднит.   
Когда тебе пятнадцать и у тебя не всё в порядке с головой, ты неизбежно становишься объектом доёбок гопоты разного калибра. Ты аутсайдер, потому что говоришь с пустотой и видишь то, чего не видят другие. Аутсайдеров не любят.   
Вдобавок, Ичиго рыжий.   
Он аутсайдер в квадрате, в третьей степени.   
До прошлой недели Ичиго решает эту проблему двумя проверенными способами: либо избегает, либо дает сдачи.   
На прошлой неделе, в пятницу вечером его встречают по пути через мост. Ичиго не помнит, как вернулся домой. Костяшки пальцев у него сильно разбиты.   
На этой неделе, в понедельник утром он узнаёт, что один из старшеклассников лежит в реанимации в тяжёлом состоянии.  
Ичиго внимательно смотрит на свои руки.   
Ичиго всем телом чувствует звук, с которым хрустит чужой череп.   
Вот так и получается, что он позволяет макать себя башкой в мокрый асфальт. Ичиго согласен быть сумасшедшим.   
Он примет любую правду о Матрице.  
Он готов к любой глубине кроличьей норы.   
Всё что угодно.   
Единственное, к чему он не готов, — стать убийцей.   
Лежащий в реанимации старшеклассник — чей-то сын, чей-то внук, брат и друг. Чей-то кто-то.   
«Ты просто не знаешь, что значит терять», — думает Ичиго, глядя на своего Пустого. Говорить вслух ему крайне неудобно.   
Ему предлагают отпинать почки. Или печень.   
«А с какой стороны печень? — спрашивают в далёких недостижимых полутора метрах над. — Куда пинать?»  
«Болван, печень с обеих сторон», — отвечают ботинки перед самым носом Ичиго.   
Лицо Пустого неподвижно, как вытесанная из камня античная статуя, как холодная глыба мрамора, в которую никакой талант, сила вдохновения или благословение богов не смогли вдохнуть хоть каплю жизни. Оно безжалостно, как вековые ледники.   
Чёрная трещина усмешки появляется на нём медленно и страшно.  
— Я не понимаю? — говорит Пустой, склоняя голову на бок. — Как ты удивительно хорошо знаешь того, чьё имя даже вспомнить не в силах, Ичиго.   
А затем он исчезает, и Ичиго дёргает вверх, но не как вверх-вниз, а целиком вверх. Рот деревенеет, расслабляется, словно в кабинете стоматолога под слоновьей дозой местного наркоза. Ичиго не чувствует языка, но чувствует, как тот поворачивается без его воли, как двигаются губы и сокращается гортань, превращая выдох в слова.  
— Ответь-ка мне, Ичиго, в чём разница, — говорит его рот, — между королём и его конём?  
«Нет», — думает Ичиго.  
Нет-нет-нет.   
«Уходите», — хочет он сказать.  
Убегайте, сваливайте, прячьтесь, только не стойте на месте. Руки, мягкие, как вата, и свинцово тяжёлые, смыкаются на чьём-то горле.

В психиатрических клиниках у тебя отбирают почти всё.  
Личные вещи, свободу передвижения и привычный распорядок дня.  
Взамен тебе дают кучу времени.   
Огромную, бесконечную кучу времени.  
Если Бог есть, думает Ичиго, то он определённо фанат рамена.   
Он берёт крохотную минуту и растягивает, превращая в часы, растягивает, превращая в дни, растягивает, превращая в недели, месяцы и годы.   
Гигантская, вечная лапшина мироздания вертится в его руках, расслаиваясь на реальности.  
Если хорошо прислушаться, можно услышать шлепки теста о космическую разделочную доску сотворения Вселенной.  
Даже при том, что у него отбирают все опасные предметы, Ичиго умудряется почти задушить своего соседа.   
— У тебя нездоровая фиксация, — говорит Ичиго своему Пустому.  
Тот улыбается, как хорошей шутке, понятной только им двоим.   
Транквилизаторы превращают мозг в милкшейк. Ичиго чувствует запах сливок и вкус клубники на корне языка. Осталось только вставить в ухо трубочку и выпить.  
До того, как запихнуть бедняге в рот пластиковый цилиндр, в котором им раздают таблетки, Пустой говорит:  
— Даже не надейся, что здесь ты в безопасности.   
Он обнимает Ичиго, и тот чувствует, как кожа Пустого прорастает в его собственную. Ичиго высыпает колёса из стаканчика под подушку, встаёт и дальше ничего не помнит.   
В психиатрических клиниках у тебя отбирают стыд и совесть.  
Взамен этого у тебя появляется некоторая разновидность надежды: не так уж всё и плохо, достаточно увидеть тех, кому намного хуже.  
Здесь есть парень, который считает себя скелетом.   
Здесь есть мужчина, всю жизнь уверенный, что у него голова льва, очень и очень голодная голова.   
Здесь есть девочка, из груди которой по ночам вырывается огненная птица.  
У Ичиго очень скучная болезнь, на самом деле.   
Больница делает её ещё скучнее. Пустой развлекается и развлекает, как может. Сегодня Ичиго обедает, сидя на полу, потому что все столы, все стулья, вся мебель вокруг торчит из стен, как будто задние перевёрнуто, лежит на боку и это его естественное состояние.   
Сидя на оконном стекле, Пустой говорит:  
— Знание имени даёт тебе власть.  
Помешивая в тарелке то, что силится изобразить собой суп, Ичиго наблюдает, как по лазурно-серому небу под его задницей ползут игривые кремовые завитки облаков.   
После здешних таблеток сильнее клонит в сон, но не действуют они — точно так же. Вот он, его воображаемый паразит, сидит рядом и рисует розовым мелком на стене.  
Люди ходят над головой Ичиго, стучат ложками, смотрят телевизор, говорят, всё это — строго перпендикулярно его эксклюзивному воображаемому мирку.   
Пустой говорит:  
— Знание имени даёт силу.   
Он рисует ящерицу, ярко-розовую и кривоногую.   
Говорит, ткнув в неё:  
— Подуй.   
Ичиго делает вид, что всецело поглощен поеданием рисовых соплей.  
Он не видит зла, не слышит зла и зла не говорит.   
Пустой морщит переносицу, совсем как собака, которая вот-вот чихнёт, и дует сам. Ящерица оживает и, припадая на левую заднюю ногу, уползает прочь.   
Ичиго плевать на силу или что бы там ни было, безбрежный химический покой плещется в нём океанами бескорыстия.   
Но он очень хочет узнать, как зовут Пустого по-настоящему, чтобы, наконец-то, заткнуть его. Чтобы отпустить его.   
И, может, тогда у него получится прожить остаток жизни нормально.   
На послеобеденной прогулке Пустой играет в застывшее время: Ичиго приходится обходить замерших на месте людей. Шагает рядом молча, пока неожиданно не притягивает Ичиго рывком за рукав.   
— Поговори со мной, И-чи-го, — тянет он.  
Ичиго стоит, не шевелясь, он тоже играет в эту игру. Море волнуется раз, море волнуется два, море волнуется три...  
— Игнорируя меня, ты ничего не добьёшься, — шипит Пустой.   
Он прижимается к Ичиго на мгновение, и от этого в животе собирается тяжёлый обжигающий булыжник. Волосы, белые и жёсткие, как сахарная глазурь, щекочут Ичиго щёку.  
— Катись к чёрту, ублюдок, — едва выдавливает он и, резко развернувшись, вписывается в кого-то носом.  
Подавшись назад, Ичиго видит перед собой зелёный, небрежно повязанный халат. Из-под него торчит застиранная пижама с растянутым воротом, из которого торчит кусок груди с редкими светлыми волосками.   
— Ой-ой-ой, как нехорошо, — говорит зелёный халат. — Извините, пожалуйста, молодой человек.  
Ичиго оглядывается, но вокруг по-прежнему все играют в игру Пустого. Все, кроме зелёного халата.  
Пустой тоже на месте, он не идёт к чёрту, возможно, потому что не знает к нему дороги.   
Вид у него — совсем как собаки, которая вот-вот вцепится острыми клыками в чью-то задницу. 

Когда ты приходишь к психотерапевту впервые, ты ждёшь не помощи.   
Ты ждёшь, что тебя выслушают.   
Без осуждения примут твою историю.   
Всех воображаемых зверей и чудищ.  
Все параноидальные мании и страхи.  
Всё, что можно выскрести из тёмных углов собственной черепной коробки.   
С бесстрастием автомата упакуют, подпишут номер, отправят на полку.  
И только потом приходит жажда получить помощь.  
Эффект попутчика многоразового использования.   
До тех пор, пока автомат не превращается в живого человека.   
Когда Урахара спрашивает Ичиго, почему он здесь, вся его история болезни оказывается пересказанной менее, чем за полчаса. Слова выскальзывают из Ичиго скользкими рыбами с умением, наработанным за годы бесконечных пересказов прожитых недель.   
— И с тех пор я с ним не разговариваю, — произносит Ичиго.  
Пустой еле слышно фыркает. Он мало обращает внимания на Ичиго, он весь, всецело и искренне поглощён изучением Урахары.  
Если бы взглядом можно было убивать и разделывать, тот уже давно лежал бы перед Пустым в виде пары десятков частей. Пары сотен мелких деталей.   
На Урахару не действует эта его весёленькая магия.  
Урахара говорит:  
— А сейчас твой двойник, он здесь?  
Ичиго смотрит на Пустого, склонившегося к Урахаре, близко-близко. Зубастая пасть открывается, и синий язык облизывает его щёку.  
Ичиго морщится.  
— Да, — кивает он. Помедлив, добавляет: — Облизывает вашу щёку.  
Урахара смеётся, запрокинув голову, зажмурившись смущенно. Неровный румянец проступает на его лице.  
— Наверное, я очень вкусный, — замечает он.  
На мгновение кажется, что он скашивает взгляд в сторону Пустого.   
Ичиго давно не верит тому, что ему кажется.   
Ичиго спрашивает:  
— А почему вы здесь?  
От послеобеденных таблеток тоже клонит в сон, так же, как от утренних, как от любых других, бесполезных и ничерта не помогающих.   
Единственное и главное отличие больницы: в случае чего, его мгновенно скрутят и вкатят такую дозу успокоительных, что он будет физически не способен никому ничего сделать.   
— Ох, очень неловко получилось, — отвечает Урахара. — Я, видишь ли, колдун. Вот как-то мы с женой поссорились из-за скисшего молока, и она так кричала, так кричала на меня, будто ей хвост прищемили. Я взял, да и превратил её в шляпу и на голову надел, — говорит он, приподнимая полосатую панамку. Волосы, тонкие, наэлектризованные, приподнимаются вместе с ней дымным облаком. Полным искреннего сожаления голосом он продолжает: — Только вот обратное заклинание-то я так и не придумал. Спрашивает меня соседка через неделю: где жена? А я ей шляпу показываю и говорю: вот она, только не смотрите, что она на шляпу похожа, я её расколдовать не могу.   
Пустой трогает Урахару за край шляпы.  
Говорит:  
— Он меня видит, Ичиго.  
Вид у него совсем как у человека, наткнувшегося в коридорах Лувра на живую мумию, предлагающую выпить чаю с эклерами.   
Мир вокруг отмирает, возобновляет движение. Шум наваливается на Ичиго селевым потоком, полным обломков совершенно ненужной ему информации.   
— Не может быть, — отвечает Ичиго.  
— Ещё как может, — уверяет Урахара. — В солнечные дни, при определенной скорости ветра, можно услышать, как она меня распекает. — А затем, неожиданно всплеснув руками, говорит: — Что же это я, совсем забыл предложить. Не хочешь поменяться таблетками, Куросаки-сан?   
Ичиго чуть было вслух не произносит: «Вы сумасшедший».  
Урахара действительно сумасшедший. Самый настоящий. Думающий, что превратил жену в шляпу.   
Ичиго почти отказывается. Он смотрит на Пустого, который смотрит на Урахару, который смотрит на Ичиго и ждёт.   
Поначалу, приходя в просторный кабинет, садясь в кресло, укладываясь на кушетку, думаешь только об одном: кто-то должен всё это услышать.   
Иначе этот шум в голове, этот галлюцинаторный мусор, эти обломки бессознательного, они разорвут голову на части.   
Кто-то должен собрать их и привести в порядок.   
Кто-то — не ты, кому всё равно, так же, как тебе самому всё равно, что станет с этим дерьмом в дальнейшем.  
И только потом появляется желание, острое, тоскливое желание получить помощь.   
— Давайте, — говорит Ичиго, протягивая руку.  
В ладонь падает круглая и пухлая красная шайба. На выпуклом боку красуется череп.  
Ичиго не помнит, чтобы называл ему своё имя.

Что случится, если прийти к тяжело, неизлечимо больному, смирившемуся со своей судьбой и сказать: «Встань и иди, потому что ты здоров»?  
Если подойти к человеку, привыкшему думать, что его реальность — одно большое болото из иллюзий, созданных испорченными мозгами, и сказать: «Всё так и есть на самом деле, это твоя жизнь»?   
Вот что он вам ответит: «Вали-ка ты нахер».  
Даже если вы говорите чистую правду.   
Все мозги работают одинаково, так же, как все человеческие тела состоят из одного и того же.   
Более или менее — общая схема для всех одна.  
Сам Ичиго точно так и говорит:  
— Иди ты в задницу, шинигами не существует.   
Пижамная рубашка на нём порвана. Остриё меча упирается ему в грудь, точно туда, где под кожей, под слоями мяса и жира, укрытое рёбрами быстро-быстро бьётся сердце. Лезвие меча, холодное, снежно-белое, утекает прочь от его груди и заканчивается судорожно сжатыми руками мелкой девки, которая десять минут назад прошла через стену и наступила Ичиго на лицо.   
Конечно же, Ичиго хватает её за ногу, естественно, она с грохотом падает на пол.   
— Тупой глюк, — говорит ей Ичиго, потирая щеку с отпечатком её сандалии.  
— Ты что, меня видишь? — спрашивает она.   
Человек способен привыкнуть почти ко всему, сделать это частью своей повседневной жизнь.   
Даже если это гигантские монстры, вваливающиеся в палату через ту же стену.   
Даже если это предложение стать богом смерти, чудовищ разящим.   
Что угодно, если последние шесть лет жизни ты проводишь, путешествуя от мозгоправа к мозгоправу.  
Таких масштабных галлюцинаций у него ещё не было, думает Ичиго. У этого Урахары очень интересные таблетки.  
А потом он выдыхает и совершенно бездумно шагает вперёд, накалывая себя на меч, проходящий через кожу, через слои мяса и жира, через рёбра, нанизывающий на ледяную сталь его сердце.   
За спиной обваливается разрушенная стена, небо сыплет звёздами порванной проводки.   
Диафрагма превращается в тонкий трепещущий шёлк под грузом внутренностей. Под грузом реальности, его настоящей, бредовой реальности.  
Ичиго взвешивает в руке огромный тесак, тускло-чёрный, словно облепленный жирной гарью. Он выглядит тяжёлым, но легок, рукоять магнитом тянет к ладони, вжимая намертво, крепко.   
Поднимая его, Ичиго рассматривает пепельную тонкую кромку, его знакомую острую ухмылку. Трогает кончиками пальцев, смотрит на них, словно они и правда могли бы испачкаться.  
Он спрашивает:  
— Зангецу?  
Это его меч.  
Всегда был им, с того самого момента, как опрокинул его в душную сырую траву берега. Он знает это, он помнит, потому что нельзя забыть день, когда умер в первый раз.

Он вытаскивает старый железный таз из подвала и разжигает в нем костер.   
Огонь чадит, шипит в останках пузырящегося пластика. Ичиго достаёт из большой картонной коробки следующую кассету и кидает её в таз. Пламя накрывает пластик и рассасывает, превращая в блестящую тёмную карамель.   
Зангецу стоит за его спиной, его острая чёрная тень выжжена на траве закатом. Скучает. Жуёт яблоко.  
— По-моему, никакой разницы, — говорит Ичиго, покосившись на него.  
Его имя в мыслях ложится ясно и просто, как будто он всегда его так звал.   
— Не чувствуешь себя здоровым? — усмехается Зангецу.  
Зан-ге-цу.  
Его самый настоящий, нисколько не воображаемый меч.  
«Конечно, так и должно быть, дурак. Ты же шинигами», — говорит ему Кучики Рукия, которая прошла сквозь стену в его палате.   
«Ты действительно теперь шинигами, Куросаки-сан», — говорит ему Урахара, который принял жену за шляпу, который на самом деле тоже шинигами, у которого нет никакой жены.   
«Ты не сумасшедший, привыкай к этому», — сообщает говорящий кот, который пока просто говорящий кот.  
Ичиго выкидывает все таблетки на следующий же день, как возвращается домой. Если он окончательно потёк крышей, они ему не помогут, раз не помогали раньше.  
Он звонит Икуми-сан и говорит, что больше не придёт. Икуми-сан сначала просто уговаривает его, потом даже кричит на него, что совершенно идёт в разрез с врачебной этикой.   
«Извините, — говорит ей Ичиго, улыбаясь. — И спасибо вам большое».  
Неизлечимо больные смиряются с теми, что они не больны.  
Смиряются с тем, что человек привыкает ко всему.  
В руках остаётся последняя кассета. Ичиго вертит её в руках.   
Потёртая наклейка с датой и номером: № 1.   
Вернувшись от Урахары вечером, он берёт плеер и слушает.   
Нажимает на стоп. Перематывает к началу и слушает ещё раз.   
Снова и снова.  
— Это было не очень умно, — говорит Ичиго.  
Зангецу садится рядом.   
В целом, ничего не меняется.   
Просто Ичиго знает его имя. Имеет силу и власть, или чего там ещё он втирал ему всё это время.  
Просто Ичиго знает, что случилось на самом деле.   
— Я просто испугался, — говорит Зангецу, — что ты никогда не перестанешь её звать.   
Он забирает последнюю, первую кассету из рук Ичиго и кидает её в чадящую пластиковую карамель. 

Голоса на пленке.   
Измятый звук, шуршит, трется о внутренности ушной раковины.   
Некрасивый звук диктофонной записи.  
— Он твой друг, Ичиго?  
— Да.   
— Он говорит с тобой?  
— Нет. Не совсем.  
Звук скребет бумажными углами, шепчет, шуршит в голове.   
— Как это? Расскажи мне о своём друге, Ичиго.  
— Его зовут Зангецу, и он мой меч.  
— Меч?  
Звук его голоса с пленки, которой уже много лет.   
Выцветшая маркерная пометка на ней — № 1. Дата — год, месяц и день, почти совпадают с днём аварии.   
— Он так сказал. Можно мне увидеть маму?  
— Что он ещё сказал?  
— Отпустите меня к маме. Я хочу к маме.  
— Ичиго, пожалуйста, потерпи немного.  
Отрезок тишины, измолотой годами в пыль, шуршащую на пленке.   
— Зангецу сказал, что будет защищать меня.  
Прошлое, свёрнутое в тончайший пластик.   
Прошлое, аккуратно упакованное и спрятанное в коробку, подписанное, чтобы не потерять.   
— Когда я увижу маму? Она скоро вернётся?


End file.
